The present invention relates to treating at least one lock of hair, for example, to implement a permanent wave.
Permanent waves are based on the principle of deforming hair under the action of a chemical substance while the hair is being subjected to mechanical tension. This tension may be produced, for example, by rolling up the hair around a curler.
As a general rule, locks of hair are rolled up on a relatively large number of curlers that are distributed more or less uniformly over a head of hair, which takes time, requires some degree of skill, and a great deal of equipment.